ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Ages (JLA: KOR Episode)
Golden Ages is the 10th episode in ''Justice League: Knights of Rao''. Characters Featured Characters * Justice League ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Booster Gold / Michael Jon Carter (first appearance) *** Skeets (first appearance) ** Black Canary / Dinah Lance ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen ** Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El Supporting Characters * Legion of Superheroes ** Brainiac-5 (first appearance) ** Cosmic Boy (first appearance) ** Dawnstar (first appearance) ** Dream Girl (first appearance) ** Karate Kid (first appearance) ** Saturn Girl (first appearance) ** Superman X (first appearance) Villains * Brainiac-4 (single appearance) ** Fatal Five *** Emerald Empress (single appearance) *** Mano (single appearance) *** The Persuader (single appearance) *** Tharok (single appearance) *** Validus (single appearance) * Chronos / David Clinton (first appearance) * Professor Zoom / Reverse Flash / Eobard Thawne (first full appearance) * Brainiac (hologram) Other Characters * Vicki Vale * Iris West (first appearance) Summary The Justice League (Batman, Supergirl, Geo-Force, Flash, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter) works alongside Booster Gold to stop Cronos and Professor Zoom from taking over an universal weapon which can destroy time itself. The adventure leads them to the the Utopian future of the 31st century, where they also collaborate which the Legion of Superheroes to free their city from the tyranny of the Fatal Five and the invasion of Brainiac-4. Plot It all starts in the Utopian future of 31th century on which Brainiac-4 watches from his computers alongside his admirer Emerald Empress the events of 21th century, including his ancestor's defeat by the hands of the Justice League. Seeing Batman and his teammates as the most anticipated of the team, Brainiac, unwilling to accept defeat as the legacy of his kind, sends two shadowed Time-Travelling villains he and Emerald Empress had brainwashed to capture them. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure follows the two brainwashed villains as they crossover the Time Gate. In the Present timeline, Batman and his team (consisting of Geo-Force, Supergirl, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Martian Manhunter) are called to stop a robbery in Metropolis' Main Museum. The robbery is being committed by Flash's arch-nemesis Professor Zoom / Reverse-Flash and Chronos (a time travelling thief from 22th century). But the robbery turns out to be a trap as the two villains' real plan was to lure the heroes into a Time Hole which sends them to the 31th century. Just as the two villains get ready for another attack, Batman and his group are aided by 25th century freedom fighter Booster Gold and his sidekick Skeets, who help them defeat Zoom and Chronos, who turn out to have been brainwashed by Brainiac's descendant Brainiac-4 and Emerald Empress to capture the heroes. Just then, they are surrounded by Brainiac-4's spawns until they are aided by the villain's defected son Brainiac-5, who is siding with the Legion of Superheroes to redeem his father's corrupt acts. As the heroes retreat, Brainiac-4 demands Emerald Empress to summon her Five while coldly declaring: "My son must be educated." Brainiac-5 takes the time-displaced heroes to the Legionnaires' headquarters, where the young heroes come to explain the situation; Brainiac-4 was displeased (and fearful) with the fact that defeat by the hands of Earth's heroes would be his race's legacy and decided that he needed to erase some parts of the 21th century's history to change his ancestor's destiny by destroying some of the 21th century's most honored heroes. They also reveal that their main foes, the Fatal Five, are collaborating with Brainiac-4 to rule over humanity, although Brainiac-5 reveals that his father is only using the villains to oppress the humans while he prepares to destroy their planet. Emerald Empress is the only one aware of the villain's plans, but decides to join him as she only desires for power. The Justice League agrees to collaborate with the Legionnaires in defeating Brainiac-4 and the Five while some of the young heroes work to find a way to bring them back to the 21th century. The heroes arrive in the center of the city, where Brainiac-4 starts his invasion. While the others battle the aliens and the Five, Supergirl and Black Canary confront Emerald Empress, who absorbs the energies of the Emerald Eye to become a more powerful and nearly god-like force. As she battles the two heroines, Emerald Empress reveals her own plans to seduce Brainiac-4 to her side and them destroy him and take over his technology to have the Galaxy for herself. After a long battle, Supergirl and Black Canary gain the upper hand when Dawnstar uses her Light-bending powers to get the Emerald Eye to reabsorb its energies from Emerald Empress, leaving her powerless. Right after the remaining members of the Five are defeated, Brainiac-4 exacts to destroy the heroes by himself. Batman and Green Arrow strike his weak spots while Brainiac-5 implants an computer virus in Brainiac-4's brain, programming his spawns to obliterate him and ending his threat. While the other heroes celebrate their victory and freedom, Brainiac-5, despite pleased to have stopped his father's rampage, is saddened because none of it will change the atrocities his kind had committed under his ancestor's legacy. But he is comforted by Supergirl, who assures him that the Universe now knows of his heroic acts and that he has a new family with the Legionnaires. The Justice League bid farewell to the Legionnaires as they return to their own time and take Chronos and Reverse Flash to prison in their respective eras with no memories of what happened. The heroes arrive in about two seconds after their adventure started just in time before Barry's wife Iris West and Bruce's fiancee Vicki Vale arrive to report about what happened. Voice Cast * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El, Vicki Vale * Eric Bauza as Brainiac-5 * Mick Wingert as Booster Gold / Michael Jon Carter * Roger Craig Smith as Skeets * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary / Dinah Lance * Wally Wingert as Flash / Barry Allen * Greg Cipes as Superman X * Scott Menville as Cosmic Boy * Hynden Walch as Dream Girl * Catherine Taber as Saturn Girl * Antony Del Rio as Karate Kid * Yuri Lowenthal as Chameleon Boy * Laura Bailey as Dawnstar * Kari Wahlgren as Iris West * Corey Burton as Brainiac-4 * Jeffrey Combs as Professor Zoom / Eobard Thawne * April Stewart as Emerald Empress * Troy Baker as Chronos * Fred Tatasciore as the Persuader, Tharok References Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao